Until Forever Ends
by daughterofthemirror
Summary: James and Lily are Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts now, but what exactly made her go out with James Potter? Find out from his eyes how she said yes. One shot.


The moment I saw her I thought she was an alien, I mean, those green eyes and that dark red hair... no way that was humanly possible! And she read books! Yeah, who reads books?? People who study, right, Remus? She didn't _just_ study, though, she _read_ them, like from cover to cover.

Who does that? Lily Evans does, that's who. She never really did anything but get the teacher's attention, so that was why I was drawn to her? No, it wasn't that, nor was it her face or her body, although those aren't bad attributes of her. I'll tell you why I was and still am drawn to her. It began when we were Head Boy and Head Girl in our seventh year...

I came down the stairs, my untidy black hair flying everywhere, especially over my glasses that magnified my hazel eyes' sight. Sirius was right behind me, howling like a monkey over our latest prank that had just been set off. Professor Kairn, the guy that taught Defense Against the Dark Arts is dashing after us, going as fast as his stubby legs will let him go.

"Come on, mate!" I cried to Sirius. "We can't let him catch us!"

"I know it was you two that set off that inkwell in my drawer!" Kairn shrieked.

"We didn't do that one! We swear!" Sirius vowed, which was true since we only made all of his homework and assignment papers blank.

"Then why are you running away!?" Kairn retorted.

"Because you're chasing us, teach!" Sirius shouted back.

We stopped then and saw that Kairn had gone back up to McGonagall and tell her we were the wrong boys. Which was good, very, very, very good for us. McGonagall doesn't take too well to us, she hates how we can find ways to communicate in class when she sits us miles apart from each other. Funny thing is, those mirrors are now gone somewhere in my mess of a room.

"Sirius, I'm going to go find Lily, we have to patrol soon," I told Sirius grudgingly.

He nodded and rolled his dark eyes. "That chick, if you really like her you'd better keep your head held high," he warned before heading off to go try and get some girls to swoon over him.

I nodded grimly and headed up to the Heads dorm. "Truffles," I whispered to the doorknob. It swung open with a giggle and I entered slowly and looked around; Lily was **nowhere** to be seen.

"Lily?" I asked as I entered the room.

No answer, normally she retorts with something, I remembered bitterly. Lily is stubborn as a mule, which is a lot like me, so I knew she had to be somewhere in the dorm probably waiting for me to get her.

Unfortunately, my assumptions were wrong. She wasn't anywhere, so I left and decided to find Mary MacDonald and Marie Snowe, her two best friends. "We haven't seen her, James," Marie told me casually.

"I did," a voice said. Alice Copperton, aka, Frank Longbottom's girl isn't normally the type to shout out things, but she is Lily's friend and all.

"Where did you see her?" I probed furiously.

She flinched a bit and flicked her dark hair out of her eyes. "She was heading to the bathroom, she seemed really upset."

That was all I needed to hear and I took off down the hallway, and I bolted down the hall to the girl's washroom. No one was in there, what a typical Lily scene, I thought as I entered the room slowly. I heard sobbing, lots, and lots of sobbing. Moaning Myrtle stared at me, but made no remark as I walked by and didn't even shout out when I found Lily, huddled up on the toilet and crying.

"Evans? What's wrong?" I asked slowly as I saw her tear-stained green eyes staring up at me.

"Go away, Potter!" she roared furiously.

"Come on, Evans, you're crying! Girls don't cry unless something is wrong," I said.

"Like you'd care, leave me be!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Myrtle flush herself down the toilet and I felt relief wash over me as I realized that she was gone. "Listen, Lily, whatever made you cry won't get away with it!" I said in a stern, serious tone.

She looked at me like I was strange or something, which is pretty accurate, really. I'm the only guy that has the guts to even like Lily Evans, so that's saying something at least. "Why do you care so much about me?" Lily asked slowly.

"Because you're... you're... an amazing girl, and seeing you hurt is like someone stabbing me in the gut."

Very slowly and very hesitantly did Lily sigh and begin to tell me what had happened. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape were... were... they were LAUGHING! They were laughing wickedly at what had happened, what they'd done... who they'd hurt," she said in a broken voice.

Now, I've stood up for Lily many, many times to the bullies and Slytherins and boys, but... the fact that they had hurt her made me want to kill them. "When I stood up to them, all they did was laugh. Every point I took off caused a new round of laughter..." Lily went on.

I took a deep breath and hugged her tightly. "No matter what happens with them, I'll be by your side," I promised.

"For how long?" Lily tested.

"Until forever ends," I replied with a smile.

She looked up at me. "That's a long time, James," she said slowly.

And in that moment, we kissed deeply and passionately and for a few moments, the darkness around us was staunched by the light and nothing existed but us. "Until forever ends," Lily repeated in shock.

"I promise you, Lily Evans, I will protect you for all of eternity."

Lily smiled and took my hand and we walked out together, her head resting on my shoulder. "I know you will, James Potter, I don't doubt you anymore."


End file.
